My Doctor
by ShioriKaNomo
Summary: What if Amy never got married to Rory? What if they never met? Please RxR.


**My Doctor **

**What if Amy never got married to Rory? What if she never met him? Well this is what this is. **

**The Doctor looked to his future companion, Amy Pond, who was sleeping soundlessly on her bed. He sighed and leaned back in the chair he sat in. ~In the morning I need to check where that signal originated from. I'm scared for her well being that it may be more than I thought.~ Amy stirred a bit. "Doctor?" He looked to her. "Yes?" She sat up. "What time is it?" The doctor glanced at the clock. "It's 12 in the morning. You should get to sleep. Besides, it is your 11th birthday tomorrow." Amy yawned. "But, I can't sleep." He tilted his head. "Why not?" The young girl sighed. "I had a nightmare." The Doctor faintly smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "Would you like to talk about it?" Amy hugged his arm. "It was about this horrible creature that looked like an angel statue. Every time I blinked, it got closer. Then I woke up." The Doctor remained calm. ~Weeping angels? But she's never seen one. Strange…~ "Well, I'm sure it was nothing but a dream Amy. Just rest your tired little head. I won't let no angel get you." She smiled. "Thanks Doctor." He nodded. "Anytime Amy." She laid back down and pulled the covers over her shoulders. The Doctor stood and opened the door to his TARDIS. "I'll be back in the morning, if you need me, just knock." She nodded. "Goodnight doctor." He smiled and closed the door. "Goodnight Amy." **

**The Doctor went to the control panels of the TARDIS and began pushing buttons. "Could you play that message?" The TARDIS obeyed its master and played the track. The sound was blocked by static waves. The Doctor listened carefully and heard words, but not understandable. He sighed. "Enhance." The track played again, but this time with no static to interfere. A demonic voice came on and said quietly. "Run Amelia run." The doctor clenched his fist. ~Could it be the angels that sent that message?~ He tensed. "Locate the origin of that signal. I want results by morning, no later!" He exited the TARDIS and saw it was morning already. ~Thank goodness for the TARDIS. I would've been extremely bored sitting there all night.~ He quietly went downstairs and peeked around the corner to see Amy opening her presents. He smiled. ~I guess I could give my present to her when her parents are distracted.~ **

**The Doctor had to be cautious of how he interacted with Amy, because her parents know nothing of him. If they knew Amy was hanging out with a 900 year old alien that acts like a child, they'd definitely call the police or keep a very close eye on Amy. He sighed and silently went back upstairs to his TARDIS. "Just you and me old girl." He patted the TARDIS on the side and entered the giant space ship. He went into the internal chambers and grabbed a beautiful blue box, tied with a sparkly bow. He held it in his hands and brought it back to the main section of the ship. He set it down and turned around. "Now where'd I put it?" He looked around and found his sonic screwdriver. "Ah! There you are!" He grabbed it and faced where the box was supposed to be… but it wasn't there. He gave a suspicious look and became alert. "TARDIS is it just you and I here?" The ship ran an analysis and a red light came on. "Alien life form on board. Red alert." The doctor frowned. "What alien?" The TARDIS continued to flash the red light. "Weeping angel on board. Self destruct?" The Doctor waved his arms around. "No no! No self destructing! You'll kill Amy and her family! I'll handle it thank you very much. Turn off the alarm, and do NOT let anything in or out unless its me? Got it?" He heard the door lock. "Good girl." He said with a smile. The Doctor sighed and began walking down the halls and saw the angel… the box in its cold stone hands… he kept his eyes glued to the angel as he slowly approached. "Why take her present? Is it important to you? It's a simple gift, nothing world threatening. Why take it of all things?" The angel didn't reply. Of course. He was now mere feet from the angel. "I'll just take this back thank you." He grabbed the box and slowly backed away. "Now you stay right there… TARDIS just like we rehearsed! Destroy the angel!" A bright flash lit the room and the TARDIS said, "Angel eliminated. Success." The Doctor smiled. "Well done! Now Amy's present is safe and sound." He opened the box and took out a necklace. He stared at it and took out his screwdriver. "Now to light the star." He turned on his sonic and the jewel, more like a container, began to glow. "There! Now Amy has her very own star that she can wear around her neck. I took one of the stars from the Leo constellation and stuck it in a hollow glass jewel." He stuck it back in the box carefully, and went back to Amy's room. "5 minute time pass." The TARDIS took him 5 minutes later from when he was last there and saw Amy playing with her new toys while her parents watched. He snuck into the kitchen, where the uncut cake was, and set his box next to the cake and now empty boxes. He smiled and went back upstairs to wait for her. **

**Amy's parents went into the kitchen, Amy following. Her parents stared at the random box. "Where'd this come from?" Her father picked it up. "It has no name." Amy smiled, knowing it was from her doctor. "Can I open it?" Her father shrugged. "I guess." He handed her the box and Amy carefully untied the blue ribbon and took off the lid. She gasped. "A necklace!" She took it out and her parents tilted their heads. Her mother gently grabbed the jewel. "Weird. It's glowing, but I don't see any mechanism. It's artificial light?" Amy then noticed a paper in her box. She unfolded it and saw a picture of the night sky, a circle around a specific star. Words at the bottom read, "For a certain little super star." Amy froze. "It's a star!" Her father observed the paper. "It's from the Leo constellation it looks like." Amy smiled. "Tonight I'm going to see if it's still there!" **

**The Doctor, hearing this from upstairs, smiled proudly. ~I think she likes it.~ **

**Amy then rushed upstairs and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you put a real star in it!" He smiled. "Well, it wasn't that hard. I almost lost the darn thing, but I found it." Amy squealed and looked at the dangling jewel around her neck. "It's beautiful." He smiled. "Glad you like it. I have another present for you Amy." Her eyes widened. "Really?!" He nodded. "I'm going to show you the inside of my TARDIS." She hugged him again. "Thank you Doctor!" He smiled and picked her up. "I'll warn you, it's a lot bigger than it looks." Amy smiled. "I can't wait." He opens the door and set her down… Amy stared in awe at the giant space that lay inside such a small box. "It's huge!" He chuckled. "Yup. It's bigger than this too. I'll show you some more." Her took her by the hand and showed her the many rooms of his seemingly small ship. **

**After the tour, Amy was amazed by the size of the ship. They exited the ship and sat on her bed. She sighed. "That was amazing. I'm glad you're my friend Doctor." He smiled. "I'm glad you're my friend too Amy." **

…**Several years passed since then and Amy was now a teenager. Today is her 18th birthday, also marking the 7th year the doctor has been gone… She looked out her window and sighed. "Doctor where did you go? We used to be best friends. Why haven't you come back?" She looked at the necklace around her neck, the one he gave her on her 11th birthday. "Oh doctor." She held the star, still shining, in her warm hands tightly. "Please just come back some day, I miss you. You were my only friend and you kinda still are. I don't have any friends now…" She lowered her head, some strands of her long red hair spilling over her shoulders. She closed her eyes. ~I miss the sound of that blue box. You raggedy man. Come back for me.~ Amy went downstairs to her empty living room. ~It's hard to believe they're gone. It's been 2 years since they died in the crash and I still feel like they're here.~ The lonely girl looked to the pictures of her parents above the fireplace. "Mom, dad, wish me a happy birthday from where you are ok?" Tears filled her eyes as she smiled. "I'll be back soon. Just getting some groceries." **

**Amy left for the store in the car her parents once drove. **

**Amy sighed contently remembering the night he left. On the night of her birthday. She got lost in thought and she was at the store in no time. She went inside and grabbed the usual. An apple, some frozen dinners, milk, cereal, and canned soup. At the check out, a new cashier stood at the register. He was a young, rowdy looking boy. He was about 20 and he had shaggy brown hair that covered his forehead. He looked to Amy and smiled. "I can help you over here miss." Amy went over to his barren line and set her basket on the counter. He began to scan the items. "Did you find everything alright?" She nodded. "Yes thanks you." The young man grinned. "That's good. Don't want the pretty customer to be unhappy." Amy blushed. ~Just great. A flirt.~ He grabbed her soup and scanned it. "You know, I've seen you around here a lot. Do you come here twice a week?" Amy unzipped her purse. "Yes." He scanned another item. "Is that so? Well… I'll just have to get your number." She froze. "I'd rather not." He leaned closer to her. "Oh come on toots. I can tell you're single." Amy clenched her fist. "I'd like to get home." The boy shrugged and continued to scan. "I just wanted your number. Why not? I'm a nice guy." A familiar voice was heard behind Amy. "She told you no. Leave her alone." The boy looked at the person and gulped. "Sorry. Are you her boyfriend?" Amy felt a kind hand touch her shoulder. "No, but I'm a close friend of hers." She turned around and there, stood the Doctor… tears filled her eyes and she hugged him. "Where have you been?!" He smiled. "Just wandering about. Finding new places to explore." The boy blushed. "Um, would you like a receipt?" Amy let go of the doctor and faced him. "No thanks." She payed and grabbed her groceries. The Doctor followed her out to the parking lot. "What have you been up to lately?" Amy shrugged. "Nothing much." He smiled. "Well, that's about to change." Amy tensed. "What do you mean?" He grinned. "Would you like to come with me on adventures throughout the galaxy? Fighting monsters and all kinds of enemies?" Amy dropped her bags and stared at the trunk of her car. ~After 7 years of leaving me behind, he wants me to come run away with him in his blue box? He's crazy… but I'm crazier because I'm considering it.~ The Doctor picked up her bruised and bent food. "You ok?" Amy nodded and put them into the trunk. "Ya I'm fine… I'll think about it." The Doctor sighed. "I'll meet you at your house." Amy nodded and got in her car and drove away. **

**Once she got back, she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing. She faintly smiled remembering him coming to see her. Why had he left? Amy got out and went inside to see the TARDIS in her living room, the Doctor sitting on the couch. He relaxed. "Amy, where are your parents?" She went into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. "They're dead." The Doctor tensed. "Dead? How did they die?" Amy put the can of soup in the cabinet. "They died in a car crash. It was a taxi because their car was getting worked on. The detectives said the driver just spun out of control after seeing something. He said so before he died." The Doctor stood and looked to Amy. "What did he see?" The girl with red hair sighed. "He said it was an angel of god. It stood in the road and he swerved, not wanting to hit it. I think it's hullabaloo." He shook his head. "Amy, seven years ago you had a dream about an angel statue yes?" She nodded. "Yes. How did you remember that?" He paced the kitchen. "It makes sense now…" ~It was Amy they're after. But why?~ Amy grabbed his shoulder. "Doctor what makes sense?" He stopped pacing and looked into her eyes. "That thing from your dream, and from that accident was a weeping angel. They are alien life forms that only move when you blink or look away. When you are touched by one, it'll kill you by sending you back in time. I experienced it first hand, but a girl saved me, by the last name of Sparrow. Sally Sparrow." Amy crossed her arms. "Ok. But that's my least curiosity. My first suspicion is why you left." He sighed. "I had my reasons." Amy glared at him. "Doctor I was alone for 7 years with no friends. Then 2 years ago my parents died! I had no one!" She went up to her room, the Doctor close behind. "Amy, I had to leave you! I had to find out where it was coming from!" She stopped at her door. "What are you talking about?" He clenched his fist. "There was a message that was sent through the universe on your birthday that night. It said run Amelia run. I had to find out where it was coming from so I could eliminate the threat! I still haven't found it." Amy faced him. "That's what the angel always says to me in my dreams. It tells me to run but I can't. My vision blurs like a tele getting static on it." The Doctor froze. "Did you say static?" She nodded. "Yes." He covered his mouth. "It's been right in front of me all along… I'm such a fool!" She tensed. "What?" He pointed at her. "It's inside of you. That message came from inside your mind Amelia Pond, and that angel is trapped inside you!" She gulped. "Will I die?" He looked carefully at her. "Considering you're still alive now means it will probably remain dormant for a while. But when it does decide to come out, you'll feel it, and when you do, you need to tell me." She nodded. "Ok." **

…**So the Doctor hung around for a few days while Amy prepared herself for their journey. The Doctor said he would let her visit her planet when she wanted to in case she got home sick. She was so glad to be traveling with him now. It was like a dream come true! As they entered the TARDIS, Amy became slightly nervous as the doors closed. "Doctor?" He looked to her. "Hm?" She looked at the floor. "Where are we going first?" He smiled. "A little planet in another solar system. It's festival time there and I want to visit before its over. Also, it should introduce you to most of the aliens we'll see during our little adventures." He typed in the coordinates and the TARDIS took off. He sat on a bar that was behind him. "We will reach the planet in an hour or so. Make yourself comfortable and feel free to roam around. If you get lost I'll come find you. Just say so." She nodded and went into the halls of the ship. ~I remember this place. I used to play in here all the time while my parents were working.~ Amy touched the wall and the TARDIS made a sort of humming sound. It seemed… pleased. She smiled. "Remember me?" The sound came again. Amy smiled. "He told me you were a living ship. I guess that means you have feelings." No response, but she knew it was listening. "I missed you TARDIS." She then found a door that seemed wooden and rustic. She opened it and there was an old school library in there. She went inside and saw containers with taxidermic aliens in them. The once that interested her the most, was one that resembled a monkey, but it had some sort of beak on it. It also had dark blue fur, small black eyes, and claws that were at least three inches long. She left that room and went down the halls. "You know, I remember one time I was playing here I went into a room that resembled my own, just more plain." She sighed. "It had the most comfortable bed and it made me feel safe." **

**The Doctor, who was listening over the speakers, smiled. ~I actually meant that room to be for you Amy.~**

**She continued. "There was another room that I absolutely loved. It was the one that seemed to be outside in a meadow of tall golden grass."**

**The Doctor pressed a button and the door in front of Amy opened. She peeked inside and saw it was that room… it seemed to be a vast meadow, resembling a golden ocean when the wind picked up. She then felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder. "I kept this room for you. I knew you loved it, so I decided to let it stay. Besides, I like it too." Amy blushed. "It's just so peaceful here. I may just lay in the grass until we get to the planet!" He shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll be in the control room. If you don't know where that is, the TARDIS will lead you." She grabbed his hand as he was about to leave. "Could you stay with me? If you can?" He nodded. "Sure." **


End file.
